


My Archer

by Mikina



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because from the beginning you've become my servant, your fate was sealed. No one would ever lay a hand on my Archer. You're the one and only, my Archer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... This is my first time writing about Fate/stay night. Hope you like it :)
> 
> This is my opinion of how the Unlimited Blade Works route should end. Rin belongs to Archer! Anyone agree with me on that? Well, I'm shipping this couple and one of my favorite couple in Fate/stay night.
> 
> This purely my imagination running wild. And have you watched of Fate UBW TV 2104 the first and second season? That story is so awesome!! Good work Ufotable on creating the UBW route and it's awesome!
> 
> So, here I presence the story of mine, more like a what if story.
> 
> Tell me what you think on this one too.
> 
> Mikina
> 
> Disclaimer: The character and the story is not mine, but the what if, of course it is.

Ran. Ran. Tohsaka Rin was running. She had to run. There's no time to waste.

'Where is he?'

The sky had begun to change its color. The sun would rise in a few minutes. She's running out of time.

'Oh! Where the hell is he?! When I need him the most, he's always not by my side.'

Her eyes searched while she ran. She searched for one figure. A figure that clad with red robe. Yes, she's looking for the red knight. The one that once was her partner. The one that she trusted her life with. The one that saved her life from that blasted Holy Grail.

She had to find him. There's so many things that she had to tell him.

So many that she didn't know where to start.

She wanted to ask him. She wanted to scold him. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, well maybe not only a piece. But mostly? She wanted to thank him. And that's why she had to find him.

'Damn him! Can't he wait for me to say a mere thank you? Always do what he like to do. Oh goodness, where is he?!'

And then she stopped. There he was. Stood at the edge of the mountain beside Ryudou Temple.

"Archer!"

He turned to the person that called him. He knew it's her. Her voice called out his name. He would be disappear after the sun rose. When he came to this time, she was the first person that he met. Her master. And now, when he would be gone, she's the last person that he saw and talked to.

'Not bad.'

Rin ran until just a few steps that distance her with Archer.

"Archer, make a contract with me. There's still time. If we make a contract now, you can stay and don't have to disappear."

"Is that why you search for me?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? Don't you want to make another contract with me?"

He gave her an amused smile.

"You do realize that I've once betrayed you. Don't you afraid that I might betray you again?" He sounded haughty toward her.

She narrowed her eyebrow into a knot. "Don't you dare bring that up. You still owe me about that. Big time. That's one of my reason to make a contract again with you. Because you have to repay me for whatever pain you make me feel. And I want to see if you dare to do that stupid act again."

Archer soften his gaze toward her, "Do you still feel hurt?"

Rin straightened her pose and glared at Archer, "As if! I'm not that weak and petty to hold a grudge of something like that. But still you should be punish and to warn you of not ever messing with me. The price is so high that I'm afraid the equal thing is to pay it with your whole existence."

Archer took step that made him closer to Rin. His distance with Rin was just an arm length.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Beside you can't just leave me behind to tend about Shiro. You very much have a duty to make sure that innocent and kind boy won't turn to such a cynical and twisted man like you. I don't want my guy friend to turn into someone like you. You are just enough." Rin gazed straight into Archer eyes. "For me, you are just enough."

"But, I don't have any purpose to stay here. My job is over. So, it's just the right thing to leave. Please watch over me, you know that Emiya Shiro is hopeless without you." Archer whispered the next word, "I don't want to make you suffer anymore."

The sky had turned bright. The dawn had come. The sun had peaked its form. Her time was running thin. And for that, she felt really pissed.

"Shut up. Shut UP!" Rin screamed. Archer startled with Rin's voiced.

"How dare you say that you didn't have any purpose to stay here?! Don't you hear what I said to you before?! YOU. OWE. ME! And the only way you can repay it is with your whole existence, which means you have to stay beside me until I die!"

Rin yelled with ferocity and she closed her distance with Archer, she hit Archer liked a child that throws a tantrum. Archer just stood silent, received the hit.

"You have to stay here to watch over Shiro! I don't want to babysit him. You are the one that have to do it!" Rin stopped the hitting and raised her head to look at Archer. She grabbed Archer robes with trembling hands. She whispered the next words, sounds almost crying.

"What suffer that you will cause to me? And didn't I said that you are enough for me? Do you want to just brush my confession and leave without even acknowledged it? How dare you..."

"Rin..."

She said in her normal tone but still not too loud. "You will make me suffer if you leave me behind. How do I deal with my feelings toward you, you stupid jerk. You are Shiro, but at the same time Shiro is not you. And as hard as I try to replace you with him... My body and mind would scream no. Especially my heart.

"Now, what should I do with it... Tell me Archer. You and I are running out of time. If you can't answer this question, don't you dare to leave me. Because I swear if you leave just like this, I'll find a way to bring you back and it'll not be a pretty sight to hold."

Archer snorted, "What a threat."

"Answer me."

Oh, that attitude of her. That determination that shone in her eyes. That confidence that tell you everything was possible in her hands. That shake in her hands that tell you this girl that stood in front of you know was also a fragile girl that need to be protect. In short, the package in front of him now was the girl that had captured his heart. Saber will always held a special place in his heart. Yes, the ever beautiful knight he met once in the past. But...

He cupped her cheeks and leaned closer. Their lips met. Rin closed her eyes and her hands circle around Archer neck. Their kiss was brief. After released their kiss, Rin said the words that will bound him to her again.

"With the power within me, I ask you to bind yourself with me, for the rest of your existence, to stay by my side, to protect me, to hold me, to comfort me, to embrace me, to kiss me, to be there for me until I'm no longer exist in this world."

"With the power that I have, I accept all the terms and conditions that you recite, to become your knight and partner, to establish the contract that no longer a contract but has become the core of my existence."

Archer said with firm and steady.

Then Archer's body was no longer disappearing. The contract was made again.

"You will stay by my side this time."

"Who says that I won't stay at your side anymore?"

They leaned toward each other again and kissed. This time with more passion and no longer in hurry. Rin circled her hands on Archer's neck again and Archer circle his arms on Rin's waist. Archer pulled from the kiss and looked at Rin.

"I just realize that either as Emiya Shiro or as Archer, I'm just hopeless without you. If not for you I'm nothing, Tohsaka."

"Good thing you have realized it. And quit with that Tohsaka calling. You are Archer. So call my name as Archer."

Archer chuckled with Rin's reaction. Her cheeks was as rosy as her shirt. A cute and beautiful one.

"Okay then... Rin." He said it softly, made her blushed even more.

"A-Anyway," Rin started to ease the embarrassment that she felt right now, "Shiro will always be Shiro. But you have become you. No one can replace you. Because you know why?"

"No. Why is it then?"

"Because from the beginning you've become my servant, your fate was sealed. No one would ever lay a hand on my Archer. You're the one and only, my Archer."

"Such a cliché name."

"Poor you to stuck with it till forever."

"With you by my side, I'm not worry."

"And that's what you are then. My Archer."

And once again they kissed. Whatever fate had stored for them they're ready to face it. They had each other as a partner and a soul-bound mate.

**Author's Note:**

> And after this part when Shiro came to the scene. But I don't want to write anything about him. So I end it here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you on my next works. Don't forget to see my other works too :D


End file.
